To enhance a driver's driving experience and a vehicle's performance and safety, various types of electronic enhancements and systems assist or replicate automotive systems that were previously mechanical in nature. One such automotive system is the brake-by-wire system. In a brake-by-wire system, a driver's activation of the brake pedal is determined by one or more sensors. Data from the sensors is then used by a computer or processor to determine an appropriate braking force to apply to the brakes based on the driver's intent as measured by the sensors.
Several different types of brake-by-wire systems exist. For example, in an electro-hydraulic braking system, the computer commands an electro-hydraulic actuator to apply hydraulic pressure to the brake calipers to stop the vehicle. In contrast, in an electro-mechanical braking system, the braking force is applied instead by an electronic caliper which utilizes a small motor to push the brake pads against the rotor to stop the vehicle. Additionally, vehicles can incorporate combined systems such as electro-mechanical and electro-hydraulic systems. Also, hybrid cars can utilize a combination of friction braking, which can be electro-mechanical or electro-hydraulic, and regenerative braking, which is also a type of electronic braking in which speed is reduced by converting kinetic energy into electrical energy.
Regardless of the particular type of braking system, an important feature of many braking systems is the ability to provide appropriate braking assistance during a panic braking situation. In a panic braking situation, the vehicle driver typically applies force to the brake pedal at a very rapid rate, but not necessarily with a large enough force to decelerate the vehicle fast enough, based on the force alone. The braking system provides appropriate braking levels, for example, through a panic braking assist algorithm.
It is desirable for a panic braking command algorithm and system to provide a smooth exit from a panic braking assist algorithm. It is also desirable for a panic braking command algorithm and system to provide the driver of the vehicle with a level of control while exiting the panic braking assist algorithm, and/or to allow the driver to quickly and easily cause re-entry into the panic braking assist algorithm if needed.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved method and system for providing a smooth exit from a panic braking assist algorithm. It is also desirable to provide a method and system for providing a smooth exit from a panic braking assist algorithm that provides the driver of the vehicle with greater control while exiting from the panic braking assist algorithm. In addition, it is desirable to provide a method and system for providing a smooth exit from a panic braking assist algorithm that allows the driver to quickly and easily cause re-entry into the panic braking assist algorithm. Furthermore, the desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.